


It's Always Been You

by felictsmoak



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Romance, arrow 3x20, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3784867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felictsmoak/pseuds/felictsmoak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Speculations for "the morning after" in 3x20.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Always Been You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick headcanon I shared with my best friend (again lmao trash) about the morning after the Olicity sex scene.  
> Enjoy!  
> Also, this contains spoilers for 3x20.

Oliver woke up next to Felicity. They were together. On the same bed. After a long, teasing, scorching hot, heart-melting love night.

She was peacefully sleeping by her side of the bed while Oliver stood right behind her watching all of her beautiful features. Her bones. The curves her body caused on the sheets. The shape of her jaw. The night went quickly, as it usually did for him, and a small smile spread on his lips as he caught glimpse of her again. He almost couldn't believe that a few hours earlier she had shown up in his room, trying to argue about something like only Felicity does, and out of nowhere come those three words that usually he was the one saying it to her, but never heard back, until that moment.

His fingers ran through her hair absently. He contemplated how beautiful and sexy she looked on his shirt. It was so loose on her that it made a specific spot of her shoulder show a little. The exact same spot where she was shot.

He stared at it for a few seconds and pictured her getting hurt. Everything they've been through played on his mind in slow motion. Those seconds felt like an eternity. When he finally got back to reality and gave the scar a kiss, making Felicity mumble and slowly start to wake up.

Oliver didn't stop looking at her until she opened her eyes and both of them cracked a smile.

_"So that happened"_ Felicity said while rubbing her eyes, still trying to wake up.

Looking at her intensely, with bright eyes, _"Yeah"_ , Oliver replied. He kissed the corner of her mouth and looked at her again, _"It's always been you, Felicity"_.

_"I love you"_ She snuggled back close to him and hid her face in his neck, giving him a tight, warm hug.


End file.
